


he's going to pay for this

by periwinklepandas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anger, BAMF Toby Smith | Tubbo, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Protective Toby Smith | Tubbo, Revenge, Toby Smith | Tubbo Misses TommyInnit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwinklepandas/pseuds/periwinklepandas
Summary: Dream manipulated his best friend. And he's going to pay for that (reposted from my (taken down) oneshots book)
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 155





	he's going to pay for this

**Author's Note:**

> original notes : so tubbo still thinks tommy committed suic*de right  
> we are BACK with the angsty monologues people 12 days of xmas fluff? nah man ANGST.  
> dream smp b forcing me to writing angst  
> this is based some art I saw on insta by @/piimorii (insta)  
> I havent been watching streams lately so idk if this is canon but whatever  
> enjoy :)
> 
> word count : 480
> 
> tw:// mentions of suic*de

_Thwack_

The sound of an arrow hitting it's target resonated through the room as the projectile embedded itself neatly in its target ------- a picture of a masked man in green, his face completely obscured by the white mask. 

Darkness filled the room --------- dust settled on the floors and any sunlight that might've shone through the windows were blocked by curtains. 

Inside the room, a certain brown-haired figure bwearing a suit stood, trembling with anger as he mocked another arrow on his bow pulling the bowstring further and further back until it couldn't go any further. Narrowing his eyes, he positioned the weapon so it was aimed perfectly at its target. Letting his fingers loosen just the slightest bit, he let the arrow fly and hit the picture with a "thwack!"  
The arrow hit perfectly. 

Tubbo had never been one to be angered easily. 

He was always the calm one, always mellow, the one to talk things out, to negotiate instead of fighting, the moderator. He forgave and forgot easily. 

Some might even call him a pushover. 

But just because one doesn't anger easily doesn't mean one isn't capable of feeling rage. 

He could still see every detail of the island, Logstedshire (or what was left of it, anyway) whenever he closed his eyes -------- it haunted his dreams, his memories. 

He remembered everything far too clearly. 

He remembered the craters left in ground, littered with dirt and debris. He remembered the oak logs, fallen on the ground after the explosion. 

But most vividly of all, he remembered seeing that dirt pillar, that stupid fucking pillar constructed out of dirt and wood that towered as high as the eye could see. 

He remembered the horror he'd felt when Tommy was nowhere to be found, and he realized what the pillar had been used for. 

Tubbo had fell to knees in shock, tears streaming down his face, screaming and crying his friends name.  
_"Tommy!"_  
_"Sur- Surely not-"_  
He'd clutched the glowing compass in his hand so tightly that his knuckles had turned pale, held onto it like it was a lifeline _(it might as well have been for him)_  
That compass was the only thing he had left of Tommy. 

He remembered the grief that had set in, a numb sensation that was a violent contrast to the sadness and shock that had come first. 

And now, he felt the anger that coursed through his veins, red hot burning fuel for his desire for revenge. 

Revenge on Dream. 

Dream was a dictator, a sadist that only wanted to see suffering.   
He'd manipulated Tommy, tortured him into insanity.   
He'd made Tommy kil- kill-   
God, Tubbo still couldn't say it out loud.   
_He'd made Tommy kill himself._

Notching another arrow, Tubbo fired it into the air, the projectile landing right next the other arrows stick in the picture. 

**Dream was going to pay for this.**


End file.
